


The Official Christmas Collab

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [16]
Category: Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565





	

Another Christmas at Vuggle gives the gang one chance to do an original video the right way, for the first time. Paige sighed, "All these ideas are bad all bad like boom brain melts somebody cries over spilled ice and what am I saying." Frankie said, "Well how should I know." Dirk said, "How about dare me dude does many jumps off hills." Frankie yawned, "NO." Amelia said, "Maybe a collab or something all our channels spunky outfits, stuff like that." Paige said, "I knew it, told you my girlfriend was smart." Dirk said, "You proved me wrong then." Frankie said, "We knew you two were perfect together right away." Bernie said, "Ok for the video is there, fine I'm the camera man." Later Amelia came with the outfits, "Dirk you're going to be a reindeer, Frankie an elf, Paige, my true love, we'll be the cutest couple ever in these what you might call kiss me." Paige said, "Our outfits you maid are just cute." Amelia said, "Duh we're the cutest couple at Vuggle." Dirk said, "So what am I supposed to do." Frankie said, "Be stupid." Dirk growled." Bernie said, "Ok guys I got the video planned out. Paige and Frankie enter the room which is an abandoned stage and it's dark. Dirk is throwing snowballs, Amelia is standing in the corner just like a statue. Then it turns into a house and music starts playing." Paige nods and takes Amelia's hand, "I will still be here." Amelia said, "Ok I know let's do it." The filming was done. And they all went home.


End file.
